


Someday My Prince Will Come

by NEStar



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giselle was not the first girl Narissa sent through the well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some day when spring is here

The soft light of an afternoon sun was shining down on the edge of the forest, the birds were singing sweetly, the small animals were running back and forth in a continual game of tag; but this pleasant scene was suddenly broken by a cry of, “Don't worry fair maiden, I'll save you!” A flash of color could be seen running quickly over the path to where the cry had come from.

The flash slowed to reveal a young girl, hands on her hips and her dark black hair falling out of it's braid, “Ned, give back my doll! You'll hurt it!”

“I have you now foul beast!” The boy, Ned, was standing on a fallen log, the purloined doll trapped pitifully under his foot. 

“I'll have you now, Ned!” The girl rushed forward, her hands made contact with the boy's legs just above his knees and he toppled off the log.

“Oww!” Ned sat up, rubbing his head. “Cece, you pushed me!”

Cece picked up her doll and began to brush bits of leaves and dirt from it's clothing. “You shouldn't have taken my doll, Ned.” she said with a firm nod of her head. 

Ned stood up and climbed over the tree. “But I needed something to play troll with.”

Cece's eyes widen and a red flush cam over her face, “My doll is not a TROLL!” She turned and began to run back the way she had come. “I'm telling you father you called my doll a troll. And that you ripped your shirt!”

Ned took a few steps after the retreating girl, “But I didn't rip...” he looked down at his shirt and the strip of fabric that was dangling from the bottom of it, “My shirt.” Ned let out a huff of annoyance and set of up the path back to the castle.

\--------------------------------------------------

Ned let out a sigh of relief. There was no one in the garden to see him slip back through the gate that led to the woods. Now if only his luck would hold until he could make to his room and change his shirt.

“Edward James!”

At the sound of his father's voice booming across the garden Ned knew his luck had deserted him.

Ned straightened his back and set his chin high, “Yes sir?”

“What is this about you teasing Count Tremaine's daughter again?” The older man asked.

“But I wasn't...”

“That's enough, young man.” He father cut off Ned's explanation with a wave of his hand. “I had hope you would be on your best behavior today, but look at you.” Ned hung his head at his fathers scolding. He had only meant to go after Cece, but once he had gotten out in to the woods the urge to run was just too much to ignore.

“Go quickly and change, we will continue this talk later.” His father said in a happier tone of voice “After all, you can't met your new mother looking like that. “

\--------------------------------------------------

The grand hall of the palace was crowded with every noble family in the kingdom. After all, it's not every day that the King marries.

Prince Edward was already sitting in a box near the front when Cece slipped in to the seat next to him.

“I only told your tutor, I didn't know that your father was in the room.” She said by way of apology. An fan fair rang out on the trumpets and the King entered the hall. Ned sat up straighter, but let his hand fall to his side where it caught Cece's hand with a squeeze. “It's all right.” He whispered as the doors opened and Narissa, the soon to be Queen, slowly walked down the aisle.


	2. We'll find our love anew

It had come as a shock to the whole kingdom when the King died on a troll hunt. The court went in to morning and for a year there was no music, no singing, no dancing.

Which was why Queen Narissa asked to end the year with a grand ball. The King was such a jolly soul and had love to dance, so what better way to honor his memory then with a dance.

Cece smoothed the front of her dress once more before she entered the ball room. Her mother had thought that she might be too young to attend, but then Ned had begged her to dance with him so her mother gave way. The dress was the grandest thing Cece had ever worn, pale green silk with roses stitched on to it.

The ball room was like some thing out of a dream, all shining lights and swirling colors.

Cece turned around to see Ned standing next to her with his mouth agape and a stunned look on his face. Ned who was actually wearing some thing that wasn't ripped or covered in dirt. The white breeches were set off by his polished knee boots, the burgundy coat was fitted perfectly in a way that showed off his newly developed chest, a site that made Cece's knees a little weak. Who was this hansom young man who had her friends face?

“You look amazing.” he managed to say before a bright blush formed on his cheeks.

Cece could feel her face flushing in response and her gaze dropped to the floor, “You look very nice too.”

“Would you like to dance?” Ned stammered and all Cece could manage was a nod of her head.

One dance turned in to two, which turned in to three, four and five, and then the music stopped and Queen Narissa took the dais to thank every one for coming and to please lift their glass in a toast to the king.

Cece could feel Ned stiffen next to her as Narissa talked, before she thought about what she was doing she had pulled Ned out side and in to the garden.

“What's wrong, Ned?” She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, “I don't really know. It's just... Narissa's changed this last year. She's... Oh, I don't know.”

From the ball room the sounds of a cheer rang out, followed by the band starting a new song.

Cece took Ned's hand in hers and slowly swayed back and forth. After a moment Ned put his other hand on her waist and they began to dance once again.

Cece didn't know how much time had passed, just the two of them and the stars, but finally they came to a slow stop, “Thank you.” Ned whispered softly, his fore head resting on hers.

“It's what we do, right.” she answered, then Ned kissed her and her heart felt like it would burst from happiness.

\--------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure?” Narissa asked.

“Yes, my lady.” Nathaniel bowed low, “Prince Edward and Lady Nancy were in the garden, they were close.”

“How close?” Queen Narissa asked coldly, “Dancing? Embracing? Kissing?”

The steward sputtered for a moment, “It was a kiss, you majesty.”

“A kiss,” There was a streak of light and then a vase by the door lay in a thousand pieces, “The boy is only 15, and the girl younger then that, what does they know of kisses.”

A heavy silence lay over the room for several moments before Narissa spoke again, “I will handle this. Tomorrow I want this Tremaine girl sent for.”

\--------------------------------------------------

Cece didn't like this place; the lights were too bright, the people were mean, the sounds and smells all so over whelming.

She had walked for two days trying to find some one who would help her, before the need to eat over came her sense of right and wrong. The shop keeper caught her stealing and called the sheriff. When she said that she was lost and hadn't eaten in days the sheriff took her to a large building filled with clerks. She was given some thing to eat and was asked to tell her story over and over. 

“Sir, there is no record for a Nancy Tremaine.” “Poor thing, her mind couldn't handle the thought of being abandoned, so it created this fairy tale land as a coping mechanism.” “There's a group home upstate that can take her.”

\--------------------------------------------------

The hall of the castle was filled with people eagerly awaiting the out come of the trial.

“Count Ronald Tremaine,” Queen Narissa sat on the royal throne and read out the verdict, “you are hereby found guilty of the crime of treason. You will be put to death and your titles and lands are stripped from your family and they are no longer welcome within the boarders of Andalasia.”

The crowd roared out in anger against the man who every one said had plotted to kill the king. Ronald Tremaine simply held his head high and called back to the Queen, “What have you do with my daughter?”


	3. And the birds will sing

_I was on my way to the castle to get married._

As the cab made it's way through the city, the initial rush of anger Nancy had felt towards Robert faded and the words of that strange – half naked – girl keep playing over in her head.

_I was on my way to the castle..._

Nancy hadn't thought about castles in years. The shrink at the group home had told her that it was just a coping mechanism, and the two of them had worked for most of her high school years to get through the emotions of the abandonment that she had blocked. 

_I was on my way to the castle..._

Nancy shook her head sharply as she got out of the cab. It was just the imaginings of a scared, lost, little girl. There was no such place as Andalasia.

\--------------------------------------------------

The flowers by them self were amazing, but the two doves that were nestling happily in the middle of the arrangement made her the envy of every other women – and a few of the men – in her office.

“Where do you find live doves in New York City?” she asked giddily. “And these?” she waved the tickets that hand been tucked in to the flowers, “We're going to a ball?” 

“We don't have to if you don't want to.” Robert said quickly.

“Are you kidding me? It's so romantic, so spontaneous.” Nancy could hear herself giggling, and found she didn't mind when Robert joined in. “I can't wait.”

“Good, great... And as far as Giselle is concerned, I'm just trying to help her, honestly. Nothing --”

Nancy put a hand up to stop Robert's rush of words, “If you say nothing happened, then nothing happened. I trust you.”

Robert smiled widely, “So, tomorrow night then.”

Even after he and Giselle left, Nancy couldn't stop herself from smiling. Maybe the idea of a prince charming wasn't all in her head after all.

\--------------------------------------------------

It was surprising how hard it was to find the right dress. She made clothes for a living, so she had connections, but so far every dress she tried just didn't seem right.

“Here Nancy, what about this one.” Fey called to her, “I've had it in the back for a few years, but it's in amazing shape.”

Nancy turned to look at the dress and some thing inside her just burst with joy. The pale green satin was set off with long rows of roses embroidered down the skirt and across the bodice while ivory lace fell in waves from the collar and the sleeves, “Oh, Fey. It's perfect.” she whispered as she ran a finger over a delicate burgundy colored bow.

“Well child, we can't have you going off to met your prince in just any old gown, now can we?” The old woman who had given Nancy her first sewing job said. “Now try it on so we can see we fitting we need to do.”

\--------------------------------------------------

The ballroom was like some thing out of a dream, all shining lights and swirling colors.

Nancy blinked her eyes a few times to clear away the fragment images of a different ball room and a blushing young boy telling her she looked amazing.

Instead she focused on Robert, who looked fantastic in his dark purple coat – _It should be burgundy_ – as he moved haltingly through the dance.

As the music came to an end, Nancy saw Robert's gaze caught by some thing. She looked over her shoulder to see what it was, and there on the top of the steps was Giselle. “What is she doing here?” she asked in a shocked tone.

Nancy forced herself to keep smiling as Robert and Giselle made small talk. Robert begin to introduce her, “This is Nancy, she's my... well... she's...”

“We're together.” She supplied.

“And this beautiful lady is Giselle,” The man at Giselle's side said and Nancy instantly felt guilty for not paying attention to his name, “the love of my life, my hearts true desire.”

Nancy felt as if she had just been swept into an old movie. “Wow,” Who talked like that?

“Is some thing wrong?” he asked.

“It's just the way you said that; so straight forward, not a hint of irony. It's very...” Nancy paused to catch her breath, “romantic.”

“Well, thank you.” he replied with a smile that over whelmed her senses. 

The moment was broken by the Master of Ceremonies announcing that the next dance would be the king and queens waltz, would the gentlemen please ask a lady they did not come with to dance.

“May I have the pleasure?”

Nancy smiled as they made their way to the dance floor, “I have to confess that I missed your name.”

“Edward,” he answered as he placed his hand on her back.

“”Edward...” she echoed as a memory tickled the back of her head – _Ned._

Nancy closed her eyes and let the words of the song drown out the voice in her head.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted was to hold you  
So close_

It was as if the whole world was conspiring against her. “Excuse me,” she said as she opened her eyes and looked around the dance floor for Robert. Robert who loved her with his head first, then his heart. Robert who was sensible and grounded and who always lived in the real world.

“May I cut in?”

She finished the dance with Robert and by the time the music ended Nancy felt herself calming. All she had to do was get through the rest of the night, then first thing in the morning she would call to set up a session with Dr. Phillip.

Robert reached down and picked up an apple at the same time as Edwards voice called out for help. Robert tossed her his cell phone as he dashed up the stairs and Nancy quickly dialed 911. As she tried to answer the operators questions, Nancy kept half an ear on the conversation. The woman in the black dress said Giselle had fainted, but then there was a short, fat, man who said that Giselle had been poisoned.

“She's the evil hag, sire. She sent the girl here.” The words felt like a bucket of ice water. _Evil hag, falling, falling, falling._

“When we return home all of Andalasia shall know of your treachery.” The cell phone sipped from Nancy's hand at Edwards words. _Andalasia._

“We have to help her.” Robert's voice cut through the drama. “What can we do.”

“There's no way of helping her.” The small man said. “She's done for.”

“True love's kiss.” Robert said softly, “She said it was the most powerful thing in the world.”

“Oh, course. I knew that.” Edward lept around the sofa and pressed his lips to Giselle's. When nothing happened he tried again, this time with less tenderness and more desperation.

The clock started to chime and Narissa began to laugh. “When the clock strikes twelve, she'll be dead.”

“But what if...” Edward turned to Robert.

Nancy watched as Robert denied that he could help, he had only know her a few days, it just wasn't possible. The clock chimed again.

“Kiss her, Robert.” Nancy said sternly. At Robert's questioning face she softened her tone and said, “It's all right.”

Robert knelt down and gently kissed Giselle as the clock struck for the twelfth time. A sob caught in Nancy's throat as Giselle hung limply in Roberts arms, but with a start the young woman came back to life. “I knew it was you.”

But then Narissa grabbed the discarded sword and the word was turned up side down.


	4. Some day we'll meet again

It was over - what ever it had been - Robert and Giselle were safe and the evil witch had been defeated. Nancy drifted back in to the empty ballroom, had every thing she had just witnessed really happened? Was this her mind playing tricks on her again? Or were the memories of that other life, the playing in the woods, animals that could talk, dancing with Ned – were they the truth?

In the middle of the dance floor a shoe had been left laying on its side. Nancy sat down with a puffing of her dress and reached out to pick the shoe up.

Nancy saw a shadow move across the floor and looked up to see Prince Edward, “Why so sad, beautiful lady?”

“She even dropped her shoe.” Nancy watched as he gently took the shoe from her hand. “I had an aunt that did that.” she said softly, letting the long-locked away story fill her mind, “Well, a great, great step -aunt.” 

“May I?” Edward asked and Nancy slowly extended her foot. The shoe slipped on and Edward's eyes met hers, “It's a perfect fit.” he said.

“Ned. It really is you, isn't it?” she whispered, then leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. When the kiss ended Nancy watched as a green haze lifted off of Edward's face and a look of understanding replaced it.

“Cece, have you been here all this time?” he asked.

Nancy cupped his face with her hand, “I got lost, Ned. But I'm ready to go home now.”

Edward leaped to his feet, pulling Nancy up with him and in to his arms, “Then come fair maiden, my kingdom is in need of a queen.”

Nancy laughed as she ran down the street behind Ned. It was just like the song had said, some day my prince will come.


End file.
